ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Daniel Ketch)
Danny Ketch-Blaze was born in the Quentin Carnival where his parents, Naomi Kale-Ketch and Barton Blaze, shared top billing with their good friend Craig “Crash” Simpson in their motorcycle stunt act. Dan was the youngest of the Blaze children, which included his brother Johnny, and sister Barbara. Unknown to Blaze family, Naomi was the descendant of Noble Kale; Noble was cursed by Mephisto in the 18th century to exist in an empty void. Noble would come forth to every first child in each new Kale-Ketch-Blaze generation, allowing them to be transformed into the Ghost Rider. Powers and Abilities This Ghost Rider was cursed from the bloodline of Noble Kale. As the Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed a variety of supernatural powers. * Demonic Transformation: Dan Ketch possessed the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would have to touch the gas cap of his motorcycle to transform. Later, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Eventually, however, he gained control over his transformations and could transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. * Superhuman Strength: As Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons27. * Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities. As a result, while transformed into Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. * Superhuman Durability: While transformed into Ghost Rider, Ketch's body was highly resistant to physical injury. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury while he was transformed into Ghost Rider, Ketch could still sustain physical injury. However, the mystical energies of the Ghost Rider enabled him to rapidly heal physical damage much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human being is capable of. Similar to that of Wolverine's. * Hellfire Manipulation: As Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He could utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into other weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. * Mystical Chain Projection: As Ghost Rider, Ketch wielded a mystical chain that was capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He could also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. * Penance Stare: As Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. * Immunity: Recently, as Ghost Rider, Ketch is immune to any kind of force that can affect your body and everything he has , and may go through a force field without being affected . Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Blaze Family